<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starbursts and Gun Fire by ThatinvertPokemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284939">Starbursts and Gun Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatinvertPokemon/pseuds/ThatinvertPokemon'>ThatinvertPokemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Share your story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), BLM, Black Character(s), Black Lives Matter, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Fundraisers, Police Brutality, Protests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatinvertPokemon/pseuds/ThatinvertPokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Go follow my main @trashy__pp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Share your story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starbursts and Gun Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan gripped the bag of his backpack as he moves down the hall. Students pass and bump into him but he doesn't care, he's been thinking about other things. As he walka by, pace increasing, Jared stops him. Dammnit. "Hey- the short boy began before Evan cut him off with a deep, cold tone "not now Jared" he passed him.</p><p>Jared couldn't register what had just happened before Evan was gone. Alana was standing outside, she was freezing but her boiling blood kept her as warm as Ever. Evan saw her and joined, Alana looked pissed, maybe even more so then he was. "You here the news?" Evan asked, Alana nodded. "I hate the fucking cops" he said, looking towards the cars in the parking lot.</p><p>They stood at to the side of the school entrance not wanting to be trampled. Miguel walked to the two, waving and throwing them a concerned look. "You two okay?" Miguel stood next to Alana, looking at her first. "No, you hear what happened?? They shot a black man, he was apparently loitering and when they claimed they thought he had a gun, turns out all he had weren his phone, wallet, and keys". Miguel gritted his teeth, hearing all the injustice in the world, hurt but when it happens in your own neighborhood, it hits different. Seeing your friends upset can make you upset. America was hell</p><p>Miguel couldn't relate as deeply, he could but not on the Level Alana and Evan could, they were both black. Miguel was Hispanic. </p><p>Connor walked up to the group, he could tell they were angry and he was pissed too. He waved them them all, stoof next to Miguel, completing the small little friend circle. It took a few seconds before anyone said anything.</p><p>"We need to..we need to do something" Miguel said, leaning a little on connor. "Like what?" Evan asked, what could they do? "Maybe a protest? Attend a rally oh! A fundraiser" of corse Alana began to pitch the ideas, she was always one to take the lead.</p><p>"A fundraiser sounds cool" Connor said, his parents would kill him for attending a rally, besides no one in the group had any experience. Besides, Evan, despite growing a thicker skin, is still anxious about certain things.</p><p>One of those is being shot. Evan liked to wear his hoodie, him being black however, made it hard. He was afraid of any cop stopping him. Plus they didn't have the gear, not yet.</p><p>"Hmhm, we could get some support from the school and post about it online" Miguel noted then added "i have a few friends at handover and work, I'll see what i can do". </p><p>The friend group felt a little better, still angry but thats what fueled them. It's what drove the four to help. Fuck cops, they all agreed on that statement.</p><p>Each had a BLM pin, they wore it on their clothes and they worw it with pride.</p><p>Black Lives Still Matter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>